Sailor Moon T (Topaz)
by Sunshine Aradia
Summary: You remember when Rini was brainwashed by the Wise Man of the Negamoon? No, I didn't bring him back, but.............well, read on and find out what I did!
1. Is Serena Okay?

Sailor Moon T (Topaz)  
  
Part 1: Is Serena Okay?  
  
Topaz shoots a fireball down at them.  
  
"Silence Wall!" Sailor Saturn screams behind them.  
  
"Thanks for your help this time, Saturn!" Sailor Moon yells back to   
  
her as Sailor Sun yells, "Solar Fireball Attack!"  
  
A fireball, the size of the bottom of a snowman, shot up at Topaz.   
  
She dodged it and Sailor Moon lets loose with an old attack.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon yells out suddenly, startling the   
  
other Scouts.  
  
Her tiara discus hits Topaz and wounds her badly.  
  
Engraged, she throws three large fireballs at Sailor Moon. They   
  
don't hit her, but she is thrown backwards and hits her head on a large rock   
  
and is knocked unconscious. She loses transformation and Topaz gets a good   
  
look at her face before vanishing.  
  
Tuxedo Mask goes out of transformation and kneels next to Serena as   
  
Darien.  
  
"Serena," Darien whispers, looking her over for burns, broken bones,   
  
and bruises. He sees a large bruise and bump on the left side of her head.   
  
Darien tells Sunshine to go call the police and he and Amy finished making   
  
sure she had no broken bones, since Amy was a doctor at 23 and Darien at 25.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Later at the hospital, Amy confirmed that Serena had a hairline   
  
fracture on her skull, which had resulted in a concussion.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
'Oh, boy, do I have a headache,' Serena told herself. 'Wait a   
  
minute, where am I? For that matter, who am I?'  
  
She looked around her realizes she's in a hospital.  
  
She tried to sit up, but her head started pounding even harder. All   
  
of a sudden, a girl at the approximate age of 20 with blue hair came in the   
  
room. Serena wondered who she was, knowing she looked familiar, but unable   
  
to remember the name.  
  
"Oh, you're awake, Serena. That's great! How are you doing?" the   
  
girl asks.  
  
"I've got a terrible headache," Serena answers because she is the   
  
only person in the room. "Is that my name? And who are you? Do I know   
  
you?"  
  
The girl looks shocked, dismayed, and worried, all at once.  
  
"I'll be right back. Okay?" the girl, obviously a doctor, asks.   
  
Serena nods and the doctor leaves.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Amy walks into the waiting room, not wanting to tell the other Scouts   
  
this, but knowing she had to.  
  
The others look up at her, worried expressions on their faces,   
  
especially Darien, Serena's husband.  
  
"How is she?" Raye asks, clearly distressed.  
  
"Is she awake?" Mina asks in misery.  
  
"How is my wife?" Darien whispers in agony.  
  
Amy looks at Luna and Artemis, knowing they couldn't talk unless in   
  
private, but knowing, all the same, that their anguish was just as bad as   
  
everyone else's.  
  
"Why don't we go to mine or Darien's office," Amy suggests, gesturing   
  
toward the cats and they both nod wildly.  
  
Darien leads them down a corridor to his office and they all file in.  
  
She sits on the edge of Darien's desk and looks down at her tightly   
  
clenched hands.  
  
"Well?" Luna and Artemis ask together.  
  
"How is she?" Lita asks nervously, knowing the news won't be good.  
  
Amy looks up from her hands and looks directly at Darien as she says   
  
one word.  
  
"Amnesia."  
  
Darien lets out a wail of pain and agony as the others start to cry   
  
quietly.  
  
"She said she couldn't remember her name or me."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A woman comes into Serena's room. She has orange-blond hair. She   
  
also has a black upside down crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
She looks Serena full in the face and nods as if confirming a   
  
decision.  
  
"What is your name?" she asks Serena in a light musical voice.  
  
"I don't remember," she said.  
  
"That's good," the girl takes Serena's hand in hers and they   
  
disappear.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A nurse knocks lightly on Dr. Shields office door. Dr. Anderson   
  
opens the door and asks what she wants.  
  
"I'm sorry for interrupting you, but did someone move Serena   
  
Shields?"  
  
They all look at her in surprise. Each of them are wondering why the   
  
nurse would ask them that.  
  
"I was just wondering, because I just went in to check on her and the   
  
room was empty."  
  
The nurse had to back up quickly because five people and two cats   
  
bounded out of the room so fast it made her head spin.  
  
When they got to Serena's room, they realized the nurse was right.  
  
Serena wasn't in her room.  
  
************************************************************************* 


	2. What Has Happened to Serena?

Sailor Moon T (Topaz)  
  
Part 2: What Has Happened to Serena?  
  
As Serena slowly regains conciousness, she realizes someone is in the room with her.  
  
"Well, you're awake now. That's good. I was afraid you'd never wake up, sister. Don't you remember? It's me, Topaz. I came for you at the hospital. Topaz whispered as pictures of five girls with tiaras on their   
heads went through Serena's head. With them was a man with a mask over his eyes.  
  
"Yes, you know them. They are evil. They killed our sister and our brothers." Topaz whispered softly as her brainwashing went to work.  
  
A Dark Family insignia showed on Serena's forehead as her rage grew to even greater heights at the people she used to call friends.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
At the temple, Darien was giving instructions.  
  
"Raye, try to find out who took Serena and where they took her. Amy you try to find her, as well."  
  
Moments later, Raye and Amy both gasp. They had found her, but not really.  
  
"Darien!" Sunshine yells from outside. "Get out here! Now!"  
  
They all rush outside and gasp at what they see.  
  
Floating about eight feet in the air is Topaz and Serena. The thing is, Serena is dressed like Rini used to when she was Wicked Lady, and a Dark Family sign was on her forehead.  
  
In a loud and clear voice, Serena calls out to them.  
  
"You will all pay for what you have done."  
  
Topaz and Serena hold hands, throwing energy down at them to open up a black hole on the ground.  
  
Darien and the Scouts fall down the big black hold.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Sitting up, Lita rubs the back of her head.  
  
"Is everyone okay? Darien? Mina? Raye? Amy? Sunshine?" Lita asks.  
  
"Yes," came a chorus of four.  
  
"Not for long," came a light musical voice. "As you can see, your Serena is now part of the Dark Moon Family, just like Diamond wanted."  
  
Serena appears beside Topaz in a bright pink light.  
  
"Diamond." Serena whispers, a gentle smile on her face. "Our brother was always nice to us, wasn't he?"  
  
Raye looked at Sunshine and knew they were both wondering the same thing. Brother?!?!?  
  
Suddenly, a dark flash lit Serena's eyes and her face twisted as if she were in pain.  
  
"But you killed him. Now he's gone and you will pay!"  
  
She sent two waves of black Power from her hands, blasting down at her former friends.  
  
"Silence Wall," someone shouted from behind them and the blasts bounced off the force field.  
  
"Saturn!" Darien called. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Pluto let me in. Mercury, do a check on Serena. Try to see if she has the Silver Crystal, why she's like this and how to break the spell. I'll hold the shield as long as I can."  
  
Mercury takes out her computer and visor and does a scan on Serena.  
  
"It looks like Topaz has brainwashed her. But my computer doesn't tell how to stop her." Mercury called out to the others.  
  
At that moment, Serena broke through the force field. The blasts hit in the center of the group and they scatter, some badly wounded.  
  
"Solar Star Healing Activation!" Sunshine yells. A white healing light surrounds the Scouts who are hurt.  
  
Suddenly, from under Darien's cape, a soft music starts to play, stopping Serena in her tracks.  
  
The music starts breaking through the darkness clouding Serena's mind as Darien takes the Star Locket out from a special pocket in his cape.  
  
"What is that?" Serena asks, as the sight of the locket and the music start to obliterate the darkness in her mind. She remembers more, but, just as she is about to reach for the locket, Topaz attacks Serena.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," Sunshine shouts. "Solar Flare!"  
  
The brilliant white light flashes and blinds Topaz.  
  
At that moment, Serena had taken ahold of the locket.  
  
"No!!!" Topaz screamed and threw another blast of power at Serena. This one hit her in the back and she screamed as the locket on her shirt, that held the Silver Crystal, exploded.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Serena tumbles into the darkness of her mind with her Star Locket hanging around her neck.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Serena!!!" Darien yells while Topaz laughs wickedly above them.  
  
************************************************************************* 


	3. Where is Serena and is She Okay?

Sailor Moon T (Topaz)  
  
Part 3: Where is Serena and Is She Okay?  
  
Suddenly, she stops floating and lands on her feet carefully. She looks down at herself and sees she is in her Princess gown.  
  
Standing in front of her is her mother, Queen Serenity, her future daughter, Rini, and her future self, Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
"Hello, my daughter," Queen Serenity said to Serena.  
  
"I can't believe I did that to my friends. I could have killed them and my locket has been destroyed." Serena whispered, tears running down her face.  
  
It wasn't your fault, Mommy," Rini cried running up to Serena and hugging her knees.  
  
"Serena," Neo-Queen Serenity said, "Topaz had brainwashed you. As for your locket," the Imperium Silver Crystal that used to be in Serena's locket glowed between her hands, "give Rini your Star Locket."  
  
Serena gave Rini the locket from around her neck and Rini gave it to Neo-Queen Serenity. Neo-Queen Serenity placed the crystal in the locket.  
  
This is your new locket. With the words 'Star Locket Power' you can transform into Sailor Moon once more. Your new powers will be there when you need them and so will we," Neo-Queen Serenity told Serena.  
  
"I love you, my daughter," Queen Serenity whispered and Serena fell unconscious once more.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Serena awoke in her own body.  
  
The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask are fighting with everything they have.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars shouts.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury screams.  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" Sailor Jupiter calls out.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus cries out.  
  
"Solar Fireball Attack!" Sailor Sun yells out.  
  
All their powers together still wouldn't defeat Topaz.  
  
All of Serena's friends gasp as Serena yells out, "Star Locket Power!" they know that her locket had shattered, so how can she transform?  
  
Suddenly, she stands in front of them in a new rainbow colored suit. She starts attacking Topaz with a brand new attack.  
  
"Rainbow Crystal Blast!" Sailor Moon shouts. Crystals, all different colors of the rainbow, surround Sailor Moon and shoot at Topaz.  
  
They wound Topaz badly, but it doesn't kill her. She starts to build up a really big fireball, but Serena opens her locket, unafraid, showing the Silver Crystal.  
  
"Don't, Serena, you'll die!!!" Saturn calls out.  
  
"No, I won't, Saturn," Serena said gently, changing to her Moon Princess dress. "Watch and pay attention. Star Locket..." Queen Serenity and Neo-Queen Serenity appeared on either side of Princess Serena with   
Princess Rini in front of them. "...Crystal..." all their power went into the locket. "...Power!"  
  
The energy shot at Topaz and she shattered into tiny star crystals.  
  
Sailor Moon walked over to the others to check on them.  
  
"Sun, can you do your stuff?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Sure can. Solar Star Healing Activation!"  
  
The others are quickly healed and they stand up and rush over to Serena.  
  
"Guys, I'm so sorry for all of this," Serena whispers between hugs from her friends.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Do you think Elisabeth and Damien are having fun in New York with the Gemstones?" Serena asks Darien as she lies next to him in bed later that night.  
  
"Yeah, she called while you were getting checked out at the hospital earlier today." Darien said as he leans down to give her another long kiss.  
  
"That's good." Serena mumbles.  
  
Before Serena fell asleep, she thought to herself, 'when should I tell Darien I think I'm pregnant again....'  
  
************************************************************************* 


End file.
